Not So Sisterly Love
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Operetta has got a new romantic interest... And it's her younger sister, Lyric! Surely Operetta will set boundries for herself... Right? Will Lyric accept or reject her sister? Read to find out! M for later chapters.
1. The Fight

I don't own anything but Lyric, my OC, because she is me in the monster high universe. Yes, she is Operetta's little sister. Because reasons.

Lyric sighed. Why did her sister have to be so god damn _protective_? She wouldn't even let her fang out with her best fiends after school! That ghoul was completely crazy! They may have the same father, but the two looked nothing alike. Operetta was tall with red and black hair and purple eyes, but Lyric was short with blond hair, blue eyes and only one scar on her face, put there by one of her best fiends, by accident, of course. The only similar things about them were the love of music, the loyalty and a certain disregard for the rules.

And her best fiend had only drawn blood on her _once_. By the way. Lyric's best friends were two vampires named Estrella and Celeste.

Lyric looked at her schedule to see what class she had next. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her books from her locker and slammed the door. History of Music with her god awful sister. Why did her father have to sign her and her sister up for the same classes at the same times? It wasn't that she didn't love her sister-she really, truly did- it was just that she could be annoying, protective and she had horrible taste in music.

Could their father not see that the reason that their grades were constantly falling was him putting them in the same classes in the same period? She knew he loved her, but he was ignorant to what was going on!

Just then, her sister came storming up to Lyric, "LYRIC! Ah thought Ah told ya nawt ta use yer Diary to confess secrets in,ya little retard! Didn't Ah tell ya that?"

"Yes, but how did you know that I, hey! You read my diary, didn't you!"

"Sorry, but Ah had ta do it."

"Just wait 'till I tell Daddy! He's not gonna be impressed!"

"Catch me, first! Else Ah'll throw this in the bonfire Ah'm havin' in the catacombs!"

"Fuck You! I hate you!"

"You love me. You know you do, and don't even try to sing me into not telling on you, you know it won't work on other Phantoms!"

"You are the worst sister ever, Operetta!"

Operetta suddenly spun her younger sister around, embracing her from behind.

"Ah know. Come down to the catacombs during our free. Ah've got a surprise for ya..." Operetta whispered into Lyric's ear, the younger of the two managing to wriggle away before the bell rang, communicating that their preparation time between classes was over. Lyric spun around to face her sister, only to find empty air.


	2. Operetta's Got Boundries, Right?

Operetta had been acting strange _all day_. As such, her words in the hallway had been in Lyric's head all day.

_Come down to the catacombs during our free. Ah've got a surprise for ya..._

Lyric thought about it for a bit, wondering if it had anything to do with Operetta's unusual behaviour. She recounted all of the out of the ordinary things Operetta had been doing to her today. In Dead languages, Operetta had winked at Lyric every single time Lyric looked over at her, in music theory, she was blowing kisses and waving shyly. In the creepateria, Operetta had climbed in behind her sister, lifted her into her into her lap and licked, kissed and nipped her way from her shoulder to her ear, into which she had whispered, "don't forget about our meeting little sis", all whilst hugging Lyric in a very...suggestive...way.

Robecca told her not to dwell on it, and Draculaura shied away from her when she told them about it.

"It's never a good sign when she says something like that," Draculaura said, "what ever you do, do not go into the catacombs unless you want to lose your virginity to your sister at thirteen years old!", at which statement Robecca had only nodded.

"Don't worry guys, she may be Operetta, but even she has limits. She's my sister, she won't hurt me or try anything like that. I hope..."


	3. No She Doesn't Part 1

Eventually her free period came, and Lyric ventured down to the catacombs, trying not to seem nervous about what her sister could possibly want from her _now. _ What ever it was, it couldn't be good.

She heard her Ramin Karimloo disc being played from Operetta's room. When Lyric entered the room to investigate, she heard the door close and lock. She turned and came face to face with her sister. The room was dimly lit with candles, and in the soft darkness, Lyric detected a strange, hungry look in her sister's eyes. Operetta licked her lips as she trailed her eyes down her sister's long, scraggily body, then back up to meet her eyes.

Lyric didn't know what it was, but in this light, Operetta was remotely attractive.

Operetta pushed Lyric over to the large, four- poster bed in the middle of the room.

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will. Promise."


	4. No She Doesn't Part 2

"_Tell me if you want me to stop and I will. Promise." _

Operetta's gaze once again dragged down Lyric's smaller body, this time taking a long pause at the crotch of her sister. Pulling her eyes up, she connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Lips locked with her sister's, she blindly unbuttoned Lyric's shirt, then her own. Lyric realized what her sister was doing and sat up, breaking the kiss, and helped her sister in ridding herself of her shirt. As soon as their shirts were on the ground, Operetta wasted no time in tugging Lyric's pants and underpants off. Operetta gently ordered the younger of the two to sit in her lap and hug her with both her arms and her legs, to which Lyric complied eagerly.

Unlike her previous fucks, she genuinely wanted her sister to enjoy this, so that she would come back for more. Her sister _would _ have a good first time.

Which is why Operetta let her sister pick her own pace to fuck at.

"Guess what, sis? I'm hot for ya. Wet too. All I want to do is fuck you till you scream, but that would get a little messy and painful for you, and I want you to enjoy this, so I'll let you set the tempo, sound good?" Operetta purred roughly yet reassuringly, all Lyric could do was look into her sister's eyes and nod wordlessly, realizing at last what her sister would be doing to her in a matter of minutes, and knowing that, despite her sister's earlier words, she would be powerless to stop her.

Lyric looked below herself. Seeing Operetta's fingers beneath her, she grabbed her sister's hand, folded all but the first two fingers and gently used her sister's hand to stroke herself slowly but firmly. Lyric gasped at the contact of her sister's fingers.

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" Her sister asked in a gentle whisper. Lyric nodded, trying to comprehend all the pleasure. She swung the hand that had been below her back around Operetta's neck, panting with more pleasure than she had ever felt. Operetta continued the movement at the same pace as Lyric had started. She kept the pace until Lyric was grinding their hips together, begging her for more between pants and little whimpers and moans.

Operetta drover he heel of her hand into her sister, gently massaging Lyric's most sensitive area, electing more moans and pleas out of the smaller ghoul. Operetta used her free hand to turn off the cd and set up Point of No Return. Tossing her phone onto the nightstand, she used that hand to steady her sister,who was quaking with pleasure. Just then, Lyric did something unexpected, and asked Operetta to stop and hold her fingers out and up. Operetta did so with confusion, and Lyric played with them until she got them posed how she wanted. Lyric slowly lifted herself up and, without hesitation, slammed herself back down onto them. She made a strangled sound somewhere between a gasp, a groan and a moan as she felt a great, tearing sensation. It hurt, but holy_ fuck_ did it feel _good_.

Waiting a moment for it to stop hurting so much, she took the opportunity to flip them so that she was laying on the bed with her sister on top of her.

"Operetta, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can. I need you. Please, Operetta, finish what you started."

Operetta extracted her fingers from her sister and pushed two back in with a wet squishing sound. Lyric moaned beneath her, causing Operetta to shiver, knowing that she was the cause of this.


End file.
